


The Smallest Kit

by Addy2022



Series: Rainpaw's Story [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 22:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9850460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Addy2022/pseuds/Addy2022
Summary: Yeah I suck at summaries... It's a warrior cat fan fiction with characters I made up myself. Thats it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So this is my first time writing so please leave a comment and tell me what you think please! I will try to post everyday. I've wanted to do something like this for a while, hope you enjoy! ^ _^

     In a night forest in the Thunderclan camp one kit was awake. Rainkit opened her eyes for the first time. At first she couldn't see anything in the dark den. Then her eyes adjusted to the gloom and she saw four other tiny bodies rising and falling with sleep. Cuddled next her was a heap of tawny spotted white fur which she knew was her mom by her comforting scent. She prodded the she-cat with her paw, rousing her from her sleep. Flowertail opened her blue eyes and looked lovingly at Rainkit. "Oh, you've opened your eyes!"  Rainkit was puzzled with her mother's pleasure but happy non the less. "Mama who is everyone?" Rainkit mewed "They are your brothers and sister" Flowertail said. She pointed with her tail to each kit in turn. "Treekit, Finchkit, Fiercekit, and Sunkit." Treekit was dark brown with darker stripes and green eyes, Finchkit was brown with a lighter underbelly and paws and amber eyes, Fiercekit was gray with brown splotches and amber eyes, and the only other she-kit was Sunkit she was brown with golden stripes, muzzle, under belly, and toes. She had green eyes. "What do I look like Mama" Rainkit asked. "Well, you are gray with five lighter gray spots under your eyes, little spots all down your back and tail. The tip of your tail is light gray, so is your front paw. You have blue eyes." Flowertail told her kit. "I have blue eyes just like you!" Rainkit happily meowed. "Yes just like me, now get some sleep and maybe in the morning you can explore the camp with your litter mates." But Rainkit hardly heard she was already drifting into a peaceful sleep.

     Rainkit woke to four pairs of inquisitive eyes staring at her. She let out a shriek and jumped back in surprise. The other kits who thought she was still sleeping also jumped back and shrieked, which just resulted in even more shrieking. The kits woke up half the clan (again) but because they were kits they never really got punished. "you guys scar- Rainkit began to mew "You finally opened your eyes! Come on lets go explore the camp! Come on come on come on let's go!" Fichkit rambled on excitedly as he pushed the other kits in front of him. When she was getting pushed out of the den she realized she was the smallest of the litter and began to feel nervous because she hadn't spent any time with her litter mates yet. _"What if they don't like me?"_ Rainkit thought. She quickly pushed the thought away, they all seemed really nice and they were really excited when they saw she had opened her eyes. When they emerged into the clearing the sun was so bright they had to close their eyes to adjust them to the light. "Ooh look over there," Fiercekit said pointing with his paw at a hazel tree bush "the warriors den. When I grow up I'm gonna be the best warrior this forest has ever seen!" Feircekit said as he puffed out his chest. "No, I'm gonna be the best warrior!" Finchkit said "I'll bring back the most prey beat the most cats in battle and I'm gonna..." He began to ramble on again. Rainkit learned very quickly that Finchkit liked to talk,  A LOT. "Well I think I"m going to be the best warrior **any** of the clans have seen!" Sunkit piped up, jumping onto a small boulder. Rainkit quickly thought of a way to be an even better warrior than the rest of them "Well I'm going to be the best leader!" Rainkit said ans she jumped at Sunkit and started wrestling with her. The other two kits quickly followed and they were a heaving mass of little paws and tails. Treekit was silent and still the whole time and just sat watching the other kits. Rainkit noticed this and broke away from the tussling and walked over to Treekit. "What about you? Don't you want to be a good warrior?" Rainkit quietly asked Treekit. He shook his head. Rainkit was confused, didn't he want to serve his clan? "T-then how are you going to serve your clan?" "I want to be a medicine cat" Treekit whispered "Why are you so sad about it?" Rainkit asked. "I'm not sad about it I just think that the other kits will laugh at me for it." Treekit answered. "Well I don't think it's anything to be ashamed of. Come on do you want to tell Mama?" Treekit nodded his head yes looking relieved he wouldn't have to do it alone. "Okay come on." And with that they headed back to the nursery.


End file.
